


blondes have more fun

by AnnCherie



Series: the three musketeers [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, background kylex, i wrote one throwaway line in a drabble and now here i am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnCherie/pseuds/AnnCherie
Summary: “You set me up with alien Barbie?” Cameron asked, standing in a slightly threatening manner. If Alex hadn’t dealt with war the same way she had, he might be scared. "Max Evans' sister?"He was still a little scared.-isobel/jenna sequel to It Takes a Woman to Tell a Man, mostly because i cant help myself





	blondes have more fun

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is more of an informal prologue

"You set me up with Alien Barbie?” Cameron asked, standing in a slightly threatening manner. If Alex Manes hadn’t dealt with war the same way she had, he might be scared. "_Max Evans' sister_?" 

He was still a little scared.

“Roswell isn’t exactly full of options.” Alex replied with a shrug, hoping that she would take in the blunt response and soften slightly. When she continued to glare, reminding him of Liz and her tendency to wait until he replied to all of her points in an argument, he added, “And so what about Max? Trying to tell me he was more than a warm body to get you through being gay in the southwest? I’ve lived in this town too.”

Turning her gaze away from him, her expression turned from anger to something more masked. He knew the feeling intimately. 

“I’ll tell them it’s cancelled.”

Silence filled the room for a moment while the cop narrowed her eyes at the ceiling, looking rather broody, before she finally shook her head. “No, I’m not going to cancel on a woman."

“You're a true gentleman.” Alex couldn’t help but tease.

“I still have many regrets about ever inspiring you and Valenti to think you could set me up with someone,” Jenna said, ignoring him.

With a sly grin, he replied. “We're men of principle, Cameron. You did us a favor, so here we are.”

She scoffed. "Next time remind me to just ask for a good steak and expensive tequila.”

"Noted.” he laughed.

* * *

Odds were, Isobel Evans was going to laugh in Kyle’s face or throw her milkshake at him, but when they’re across from each other in a booth at the Crashdown and he brings up the idea of a date with Jenna Cameron, she does neither. All he gets is a flicker of her eyelashes disguising full surprise and one perfectly condescending raised eyebrow.

“Why would I do that?” she questioned, slyly setting her milkshake down. “Unlike you, I don’t go after the people my brothers have dated.”

_Liz, Alex…_ perhaps the comment is slightly deserved, but only slightly. Growing up in a town that only had one Starbucks and too many racists made the dating pool restricted. “I guess we’re ignoring the fact that I dated Liz first and was in Alex’s life a lot longer?” he shot back pointedly, before continuing on. “Anyway, Alex might have hinted that you had asked him questions about being gay that you didn’t want to ask Michael. Have you considered actually going on a date might help clear things up?”

“God, twenty years after third grade and you two are still annoying.” Isobel shot back at him. “Why do you care in the first place?”

Roswell being as small as it was, everyone had gone to the same school and there were only two different classes for every elementary grade. Back when they were only nine Isobel had been separated from Max and shoved into the same class as Kyle and Alex. So much quieter than she was now back then, she had clearly been depressed without her twin. Alex being Alex had dragged Kyle into being friends with her. Quickly by the end of the year she was bossing them around so much that they started teasing her back; and when fourth grade started she was reunited with her brother and they were all quickly wrapped up in different playground classmates.

Twenty years later and he had all but forgotten that, only reminded of similar faded memories when Jesse Manes had decided the Evans twins were terrorists and not the same people who’d been in their town almost their whole lives.

“Honestly, it's mostly because I owe Cameron,” he admitted, a little sheepish.

“So you thought you could bribe me into going on a set-up because I also owe you?”

With a shrug, he answered. “You _did_ force me to all but kill you with a chemical solution, which on top of traumatizing me would have put me in jail and lost me my license.”

“Oh come on, Mcsexy, that’s the best you can do?” she challenged, rolling her eyes. “You’re not going to throw the fact that you helped save me while thinking I killed your sister at me?”

“Of course not,” he replied immediately, trying not to be offended. Sure, he might be a little selfish with asking her to go on a date for him, but that? “If I had let you die I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself, and not just because you were innocent in the first place. You could never owe me for that.”

He isn’t quite expecting her response to something serious to be a long dramatic groan that slightly reminds him of Guerin, but apparently his response had some sort of affect on her due to her caving. “Okay, _fine_. One date.”

Maybe it’s just the competitive streak that tends to run his life when unchecked, but he can’t help but feel victorious despite the roll of her eyes, especially when he spots her slightly nervous upturned lips.


End file.
